


A Cause For Celebration

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that he's finally making a life with Sean, Valentine's Day means even more to Elijah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cause For Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Valentine's Day 2010

With Valentine's Day falling between their two birthdays -- his at the end of January, Sean's at the end of February -- it would have been easy for the holiday to get lost between the two. But for Elijah, even though he considered every day with Sean a cause for celebration, he always enjoyed pulling out all the stops on February 14.

Elijah had been in love with Sean almost all of his adult life, but unlike others experiencing their first great love, he'd had to keep that love a secret. His well-publicized maturity had made that situation easier to deal with, and even though it broke his heart each time he watched Sean leave the bed they'd just shared to go home to his family, Elijah had accepted that this was the way it would always be. He never truly believed Sean leaving his wife was anything but a pipe dream, yet it had finally happened, and Elijah never took that for granted, never missed an opportunity to show Sean how much he was loved.

After waiting nearly a decade, he now shared a bed full-time with the man he adored. So for Elijah, every day was Valentine's Day.


End file.
